More than Just Siblings?
by Bella and Edward Lover 4ever
Summary: Esme gets kicked out of her house with her daughter, Bella. Carlilse finds them and brings them to his house where he lives with his son, Edward. Soon Esme and Carlilse get married. After that Bella and Edward fall in love. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my other story**** More Then Just Siblings? Hope you like it!! This is basically Esme's thoughts when her husband kicks her out and when Carlisle finds her.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight!!!**

**More The****n Just Siblings**

**Esme's POV**

_Me and my husband, __Lucas just had a terrible fight and he kicked me out with my 14 year old daughter, Bella. It has been hours since that happened. Good thing he threw some clothes and money out for us or we would die. _

**5 hours later**

_I heard a noise, perhaps a bear but all of a sudden the __doctor of Forks comes out. "Hi Carlisle" I said. "Esme what are you doing out here in this late hour??" He asked. "Me and Lucas had a fight and he kicked me out with Bella, who is sleeping right now." I said. "Would you like to come stay at my house for a couple of weeks or more?" He asked with his charming voice. "Are you sure? Edward will be okay with it??" I asked in such a hurry. "Of course Edward won't mind. We have a couple of extra rooms anyways." He said. "Well… alright and thank you so so much." I said. Okay let's go. My car is not to far away from here." He said._

**4 months later **

**Bella's POV**

"_Okay kids we won't be gone to long" my mom said. "Okay mom, me and Edward are just going to order pizza and watch a movie or something." __All of a sudden Edward comes into the room. "So we're going to watch a movie?" he asked. "Oh my god Edward you scared me!" I yelled in a panicked voice. "Sorry" he said in his soft velvety voice. I didn't know why but every time he talks I get all panicky. "Yes we are going to unless you want to study." I said with tons of sarcasm. "Oh in that case I'll watch the movie. You go pop the popcorn and I'll order the pizza. What kind do you want?" He said. "It doesn't matter" I quickly replied. "Ok pepperoni it is." He said. _

**2 years later**

**Edward's POV**

_Today is Esme and __Carlisle's wedding. I'm so proud of them, except for the fact that I have to wear a tux. I went to pick up Bella and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing this wonderful dress. _**(If you watched High School Musical 3, it is the dress that Gabriella wears for A Night to Remember.) **_I don't know why but every time I see or touch Bella I feel this awesome spark. I wonder what that means_**. (AN: It means you like her ! DUH!!!!! LOL) **_After Carlisle and Esme get married we'll be Siblings! I can hardly wait! _

**Okay next chapter will be much better and it will be more about Bella and Edward. **

**Review and Pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys the last chapter was short so here is a longer chapter. This is after the wedding.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Twilight**

**More Then Just Siblings?**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ssssstttoppppp" I tried to say while he was tickling me for the fact that I called him an idiot that plays piano, bass guitar and the flute.

"I won't stop until you say it" He said.

"NEVER" I shouted!

"Say it" He threatened.

"OK! EDWARD CULLEN IS THE HOTTEST GUY, I EVER KNOWN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs!!!

"Good" he said while he stopped tickling me.

"Finally! How long have you been doing that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe half an hour!" He said with sarcasm.

"Haha very funny" I said matching his tone.

"It's late we better get to bed, here I'll tuck you in." He said softly.

"I'm 16 years old! Oh well, I like it" I said the second part with a babyish voice.

We went upstairs and He kissed me on my forehead but for some reason I wanted more.

**The Next Day**

**Edward's Point of View**

Oh my god can I be falling for Bella?? I mean she's my sister but not blood related or anything. It would be very weird though. I mean dating my sister??? Come on Edward you can do better than that!!!!!

**Bella's Point Of View**

I mean I love him and all but he's my brother it would be weird." I was talking on the phone with my 2 best friends Alice and Rosalie. Alice was small, pixie like and loved to shop. Rosalie was blonde, beautiful and a fashion queen and loved to sing.

"I think you should tell him." Alice said in her always perky voice.

"I don't what if he doesn't like her back then every thing will get weird between them." Rosalie said annoyed by Alice.

"I mean yesterday he kissed me good night but for some reason I wanted so much more!!" I said.

"Come on Bella you seriously like him. Just tell him already!!!!" Alice said. I could tell she was getting inpatient.

"I'll think about it." I said. I wasn't lying I would but Rosalie is right it would be awkward for us after that, and what would we tell Esme and Carlisle??

"I have to go now" Rosalie said. "Bye"

"Bye Rose" me and Alice said at the same time "Thanks for the advice" I said.

"Alice I have to go to." I said.

"Ok. Bye Bella but tell him he'll understand!" She said.

"I'll try. Bye Alice."I said and I hung up the phone before Alice could say anything else.

________________________________________________________________________

"Bella are you in here??" Edward asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yep right here. Come in" I said trying to not sound weird.

"How long have you been up??" he asked.

"At about 8:30 I've been talking to Alice and Rosalie on the phone." I said.

"About what?" He asked curious.

"Girl Stuff." I said quickly

"Sureee." He said.

"Ya, like crushes and stuff." I said trying to tell the truth but lying at the same time.

"Ok, well who is your crush?" I asked suspiciously

"I'm not telling you it is a secret." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Fine, then who is Alice's?" He asked.

"Hmm I don't think I can tell you. And don't ask about Rosalie because she would kill me!!!" I said sarcastically.

**Okay well that is the second chapter.**

**When will Bella tell Edward? Will Edward tell Bella???? Or will their love never be?? Find out in chapter 3 or 4 or maybe even 10. He he (Smiles evilly)**

**Only I know******

**Review or Pm me!!!!**

**XOXO BRIANNA AKA BELLA AND EDWARD LOVER 4EVER!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with homework and testes. **

**Hope you like it! I think I will stop this story in like 5-10 chapters because I'm losing ideas and I'm also thinking if I should start a story where they are vampires. Let me know what you think!!!**

**Bella's POV**

Hmmmmm... Do I like Edward??

I took out my diary and write about what I think is happening...

Suddenly Edward walks in to the door so quietly that I didn't even notice and he sto;e my diary.

"EDWAED GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"OH, IT'S YOUR DIARY?? OKAY I GUESS I'LL JUST GIVE IT BACK TO YOU." he said yelling back.

He almost hands it to me when...

"OR NOT!!! MAYBE I"LL READ IT." he said running out of the room.

"EDWARD!!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!" I yelled while chasing after him.

"Hmmmm..."he said thinking.

"NO!!!!!" he yelled facing me.

"DEAR DIARY!!!!!!!"he yelled making me angrier.

"EDWARD PWEASE????" I said using a puppy dog face._ I knew he couldn't handle it! : )_

_"_UGH!!!" he groaned.

"You know I can't handle it!!!!" he said in frustration.

"Pretty, Pretty Please with a cherry on top???" I asked.

"Fine!!!!! But I'll figure your crush out soon enough." he said threatning.

"Hmmm!! I think that will be NEVER!!!!" I said teasing him.

"Oh and by the way Alice already has a boyfriend... Jasper." I said.

"Oh and Rosalie is dating your other friend Emmet."

"Really? Why didn't those big fat mouths tell me???!!!"He asked angrily.

"Oh right they did mention to not tell you for a reason but... they never told me." I said in a innocent voice.

"UGHHH!!!!! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything??" he asked while he stomped out the door angirly.

"Where are you going??" I asked while running after him.

"None of your business."he said trying to calm himself down.

"Fine then I'll follow you." I said trying to get him to tell me.

"I'm going to Jasper and Emmet's apartment and kick their asses for not telling me!!!!" he said.

"Fine then call me when you get there." I said getting worried.

"Why do you care???" he asked furiously.

"Because you're my brother." I whispered.

"Fine then." He said.

"Ok, be back soon." I said after him.

"Yeah Yeah." He yelled back.

**Next Day**

**(AN: They share a room.)**

"Bella open the door!!! I need to go to the washroom." He shouted.

"Go to Carlisle and Esme's" I yelled.

"No their sleeping."He said.

"Fine come in but do NOT look." I yelled the no.

"Ok. Why would I??" He said.

"I DON"T KNOW!!!" I said.

"I'm coming in then."he said while opening the door to the washroom.

"Hey, Edward can you past me my towel please?" I asked.

"Sure."he said.

He handed me the towel and then...

He moved his hand and BAM!!!! HE SAW ME NAKED!!!!!!!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry. My hands slipped." He said making up excuses.

"YEAH SURE!!!!!"

"Ya I'll just go now."

**Edward's POV (Yay)**

Omg I just saw Bella naked!!!! Werid thing is that I liked what I saw!!!!

"Edward?" I tiny voice said.

"I'm sorry for blowing up back there." Bella said softly.

"It's ok." I replied.

"Thanks."

"By the way you are HOT Bella!!!" I said feeling embarresed.

OMG did I just say that out loud????? Ugh I am such a idiot!!!

"Umm.. Thanks I guess." she said while laughing nervously...

"Ya No prob I guess..." I said.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Want anything??" she asked.

"Sure, I'll have eggs."I said trying to make it less awkward.

"Ok"she said.

"Scrambled???" she asked.

"Sure. Whichever." I said.

"Kay."

**Okay that was an extra long chapter. The next one will be up soon. I need 10 reviews!!! and 10 views at least.**

**Anyways Hope you liked it.**

**XOXO Brianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Hey sorry I haven't update for sooooo long. It's just because I've been having test and homework and I just have been study and I didn't get a chance to upload. Sorry. I hope you understand. Just in case you don't read my other story.. Go to my poll and vote which story you like better. I think I might stop this story in like 5 chapters or so because I'm running out of ideas. If you want me to continue you can PM me an idea and it will help me a lot. THANKS GUYS!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

Hmmm I wonder what I should wear, Mike's picking me up in a hour... **(AN:BTW BELLA IS DATING MIKE AND EDWARD IS DATING A RANDOM GIRL NAMED KRISTEN LOL)**

"Bella, Open the door." Edward said.

"Kay" I yelled while running to the door.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Bells"

"What you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date with Mike. Wanna help me??"

"Help you with what??"

"Pick out my outfit silly."

"Oh right."

"So do you like the blue one or the black one??"

"Umm...."

"Oh wait or this short white dress??"

"Umm..."

"Oh wait one more time. What about this black skirt and white top??"

"Umm..."

"I like the blue one **(picture on my profile)** Thanks Edward."

"Umm.. your welcome???"

"Now go I need to change."

"Sure."

The doorbell rings and Edward goes and gets it.

As a walk down the stairs I can hear Edward and Mike talking.

"Hey Edward." Mike said.

"Hey Mike." Edward mumbled.

"Where are you taking her??" Edward asked.

"Umm... I'm taking her to the park for a bit." said Mike.

"Cool"

"Hey Mike." I said when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Lets go."

"Kay."

**On the date**

"Umm Bella"

"Yes."

"Umm I don't really know how to say this but I'm braking up with you."

"What... Your breaking uppp witthh mee???" I cried.

"Ya I just don't think it will work between us any more. I mean it is obvious you like Edward more then me."

"That's not true... I love you."

"Sorry Bella... It won't work. Bye. See you around."

As he left I sat there crying wondering what the reason was that he broke up with me. Did he find another girl? Or is it really just me and Edward???

"Bella??"

"Bella honey what happened??" Edward asked with his soft, comforting voice.

"Mikkee broookeee upp wiitthhh mmee." I said while sobbing.

"Oh sweetie. It's okay he doesn't deserve you."

I calmed down not sobbing just sniffling now.

"You know what the worst part was... He said we couldn't be together because of our relationship. As in you and me." I said sniffling.

"Oh... I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay it isn't your fault."

"Shh Bella Do you want to go home??"

I nodded.

**The next day**

"Bella your going to be okay by yourself while I go out with Kristen for a couple of hours??"

"Ya I'll call Alice and we can go shopping or something."

"Ok Bye Bella."

"Bye."

**Hope you liked it. I wonder when Edward and Kristen will break up?? Will they??? I'm not quite sure when I will update next but hope you liked it. And Sorry again.**

**Review or PM me.**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I got this one out extra early so that you guys can read it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

The phone was ringing and I went to go get it.

"Hello??"

"Hey Alice. It's Bella. What to go shopping??"

Wow was this really Bella? She never wanted to go shopping.

"Sure. But why do you want to go shopping all of a sudden??"

"No reason!"

"Bella..."

"Ok fine you caught me..." she sighed. "Mike broke up with me." she said quietly.

"Oh my gosh!!! Are you ok???" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah I guess just need a little girl time with you and Rose."

"Sure I'll call her."

"Ok"

"See you at your house in 10."

"Ok. Bye Alice."

"Bye and Bella everything will be okay."

"Sure Alice. Bye."

Then I hung up and called Rosalie as fast as my little fingers could manage.

"Hello??" the other line said.

It was Rosalie's mom. "Hey Mrs. Hale. Is Rosalie there?"

"Yea I'll go get her for you."

"ROSALIE!!!! PHONE" I heard on the other side.

"She'll be right there."

"Thanks." I said. "oh and can she go to the mall with me and Bella??"

"Sure Alice anything for you."

"Thanks."

"Hey Alice." Rose said.

"Hey Rose. Wanna come to the mall?? Bella needs help. Mike dumped her."

"OH MY GOSH !!!! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT JERK!!!!!!" Rose screeched in to the phone.

"Chill Rose. You can kill him later. Bella needs us."

"Ok but don't think that I won't."

"Kay be ready in 5. I'll be there and fast. Bye." and I hung up.

I quickly got dressed.

"Mom I'm going to the mall with Bells and Rose." I called while getting my shoes on.

"Kay Are you going to sleepover??"

"Maybe I'll come home and get my stuff or I can lend stuff from Bella if I do."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I said while racing out of the door.

I jumped in to my car and went straightto Rosalie's house. By time I got there, Rose was already ready with her stuff and possible sleepover stuff in a big bad.

"Hey Rose." I said while she jumped in to my car.

"Hey. Lets go!!"

We drove to Bella's house in great speed. When we got there, we went in (I had a key) and we saw a crying Bella huddle in to a corner.

"Bella!!! Are you okay??" Rose asked while rushing next to her.

"NO!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK???? I"M A MESS!!!!" Bella yelled while crying.

I quickly went over and..." Bella get a hold of yourself. He is just a stupid guy. Forget about him. We are going to have fun today."

"Ok..."Bella said softly.

It took her several minutes to get up and then..." Lets go!!"she said in a new confident voice.

"Ok"said Rosalie trying so hard not to sound like she was going to kill Mike.

We hoped in to my car and off we went.

When we arrived at the mall we went to several shops and ended up with at least 10 shopping bags each.

Bella sighed "I'm whopped."

"Me too"said Rose

"Ditto" I added.

"You guys wanna come over for a night?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Me and Rose said at the same time.

And we all started laughing. We got in to the car, when...

**Oooo Cliffhanger. Hoped you liked it. The next one will be out soon.**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	6. AN: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys I know this is a stupid author's note. But I'm so sorry for not updating I havent been felling well and I've been having a bunch of homework but you know what I might give you guys a chapter or 2 soon!!!! Im so sorry but I might have to close my fanfiction account because Im so busy with homework and stuff. If I do I'll finish both of my stories first. OR at least I'll try.**

**I'm so sorry but I think I will go with closing my account: (**

**B**


	7. SRRY ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTAN

Ok so I was thinking maybe I can make one big chapter instead of making several chapters to end the story. Like a couple of paragraphs instead of a page long full of details. Like for this story I might tell you what Edward is and how Bella reacted and then thats like one chapter and so on. Tell me what you think about my idea.

XOXO  
Brianna


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with homework and testes. **

**But here is the next chapter and I will be updating sooner cause it's closer to Summer. I'll try my hardest to get at least 1 chapter of each story out each week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

**Mike breaks up with Bella.**

**Bella, Rose and Alice go to the mall.**

**They are about to leave when they see something...**

**Let's continue...**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh" I said in shock.

"My" Alice said also in shock.

"GOD!!!!!!"screeched Rose.

"I am gonna kill that guy!!!!!!!!" yelled Rose.

There was Mike standing at his car flirting with a random girl... But as I got closer I saw it was JESSICA!!!! From high school!! **(BTW they are in college)**

All of a sudden I heard Rose stompinghard and I knew she wanted to go give Mike I little something...

"Go ahead Rose... I'm not stopping you, Go!" I said.

Rose runs over to Mike and starts kicking, punching and practically killing him, While yelling random things like "OMG HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO BELLA!!!!!!!!!!" and "HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL WHILE BELLA IS CRYING OVER YOU, A STUPID DUMB ASS!!!! **(An: Sorry for the swearing but Rose is like that whhen she is mad!)**

Alice and I were laughing our heads off till Jessica comes over and practically punches us straight in the face.

Alice yelled "WHAT THE HELL!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE.!!!!!"

Alice grabs her high heeled shoes and starts beating up Jessica with it.

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I can.

They all stopped staring at me.

"THIS IS MY STUPID FIGHT AND YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING FOR ME!!!!!! I KNOW MIKE HURT ME AND I'LL PROBABLY KILL HIM FOR THAT BUT STILL YOU GUYS STOP!!!!! i'M GETTING REAL PISSED OFF AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP AND DRIVE ME HOME, YOU ARE GONNA BE SERIOUSLY SORRY!!!!!" I screamed soooo loud that half the people in the parking lot started staring at us.

"ALICE, ROSE, Let's Go." I said while helping them up.

"And for you Mike... You better watch it..." I threatened.

Me, Rose and Alice all return to Rose's car and drive off to my house.

"Hey. Sorry about blowing up back there, Do you guys wanna sleepover??"

"Bella, who knew you had it in you??" said Alice.

"Ya" Added Rose.

and at the same time they answered "YES"

We drived to Alice's house first and she grabbed everything she needed. Then we went to Rosalie's house and she did the same.

Finally we drive to my house and go in.

"EDWARD??? ARE YOU HERE???"I yelled

"YES BELLA!!! IN THE ROOM!!!"

"OK"

Me, Alice and Rose walk in to the room and Edward is shocked by there appearance.

"What happened??" he asked.

We told him everything.

"UGHHH!!! I"M GONNA KILL THAT JE" he didn't get a chance to finish because Alice and Rose, at the same time said...

"WE ALREADY TRIED!!!!!!!!"

"TOO BAD!!! I"M STILL GOING!!!!!"

"Wait Edward."

"WHAT!!!!"

"It's my own fight and it's in the past, how about forget about it and move on in to the future."

"Fine..."

"Thank you!"

"By the way Alice and Rosalie, Why did you not tell me you guys are dating my 2 best friends??!!"

"Who told you??!!"They asked once again at the same time.

"Bella and my 2 buddies themselves."

"Edwarddd!!!!"

"Bella?? Did you??"

"Yes sorry!! He was asking my 'bout my crush and I had to change the subject!!"

"Oh" they said. "Well lets just go watch a movie."

"Which one??"

"NOTEBOOK!!" the 3 of us yelled, while a stubborn Edward groans.

They watch Notebook and the girls are all crying.

"What time is it Edward??"

"10:30."

"Ok"

"Wanna go upstairs and play Truth or Dare??"

"Sure" They all said.

"OK"

They go upstairs and start playing.

"Bella first." Said Rose.

_Nooo not me!!!!_ I thought

"Truth or Dare Bella?"

_Yikes if I choose Truth they will ask me who I like in front of Edward and if I pick Dare they will make me kiss him!!! YIKES!!!!_

"Umm... Dare"

"Ok... Alice help me choose."

"Kay..."

They whisper into each others ears and then nodded when they decided.

"Go kiss Edward."

_DAMN I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO DO THAT!!_

"Fine." I grumbled.

Bella goes up to Edward and kisses him.

"There Happy?"

"Very..."

"OK now Edward. Truth or Dare??"

"Truth."

"Ok. Would you rather kiss Rose or Alice??"

"Umm... I don't know."

"CHOOSE!!!!!"

"I guess Alice because that way Emmett won't kill me."

We all burst out laughing.

"Ok now Alice." said Edward. "Truth or Dare??"

"Umm I pick Dare."

"Ok. Kiss Rose."

"Ewww!!!!!"

"You picked dare. So go!"

"Fine."

Alice goes over to Rose with a disgusted face.

She kisses her and "EWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward and I start laughing soooo hard we start crying.

Then we heard the garage door open.

"Mom and Dad's home." said Edward.

"I know."

"Kay. Well I'm going to sleep." said Edward.

"Ok. I guess we will too" I said.

"Night"

"Night everyone"

**Know Bella and Mike are done. **

**Will Edward pick Bella or Kristen???**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are to me like How Edward is to Bella.**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know I said I would try to get one up everyday... But i couldn't, I had a bunch of year end things and a grad thing to work on and a lot more other things. But here it is and I am soooo sorry!!!**

**Last chapter**

**Bella, Alice and Rosalie see Mike at the mall.**

**They get in to a fight.**

**They go home have a sleepover and play truth or dare.**

* * *

Bella's POV

The Next day

"Bella" I hear my mom's sweet gentle voice. "Wake up honey"

"Yes Mom" I groaned.

Apparently that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Bella!"

"Ok, fine, Fine I'm up what do you want??"

"Me and Carlise are gonna go away for 2 weeks. We are going to Paris and New York. We'll be back on the 30th of June." My mom said.

"Umm.... What about me and Edward??"

"Well you guys will stay home and have your regular routine."

"Thats not fair!!!" I shrieked.

"Shh Hun... You have school. So behave and we'll be back."

"Ok fine. When are you guys going???"

"Today... at 5pm."

"Wow thanks for the longggggg notice" I said sarcasticly.

"Sorry Hun but we just saw it yesterday on the computer and it was a last day offer."

"Ok fine. I'm going back to bed."

"Good Night Sweetie."

"Night..."

And then I heard the door close.

_Hmmmmm I better call Alice and Rose and make plans with them or it's gonna be a boring 2 weeks!_

I pick up my phone and surprisingly, I text from Alice and apparently it had been there since.... 6AM!!!!!! Must be very important....

I opened it up and it said....

_Guess what?!?! Jasper got an invite to a Collage party!!! Txt me bk when u get this~!!!!!!_

_I quickly text back._

_Yay! but what does it have to do with me??_

Apparently she was awake and text back.

_Cuz ur invited and edward and rose and emmett duh!_

_o thxs 4 clearing that up!_

All of a sudden the phone rang.

A sprinted to get it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells It's me"

"Who is me??"

"Kristen silly"

"Oh... Hey Kris"

"Can I speak to Edward?"

"Sure..."

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "PHONEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OK.... GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN HANG UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled back.

I couldn't help but listen a bit...

(Over the Phone)

"Edward.... We need to talk" Kristen said.

"Sure. Where and When??"

"The Park at 9 today."

"ok see u then"

They hang up.

_Oh no! Thats what happened to me with Tyler (her ex ex boyfriend)..._

**OMG!!!!!! What's gonna happen?? Is he gonna get dumped?? Your gonna have to read the next chapter...**

**Review!!!!**

**XOXOBRIANNA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Here is the next Chapter!!**

**I owe a big thanks to darklust34 who gave me a wonderful idea. Go check out her story! At .net/u/1904915/. I personally love her story so just go check it out and see if you like it!! And unfortunately she just got stitches on her arm and I hope she feels better!!!**

**Now on to the Story!**

**Previously**

**Carlise and Esme go on a vacation to Paris and New York.**

**Bella gets a text from Alice that said They were all invited to a collage party.**

**Kristen phones and tells Edward to meet her at the park.**

Let's Continue...

Bella's POV

_Should I tell Edward??? If I do he'll know I listened over the phone and Kristen might also be trying to tell him something else but if I don't he can get really hurt!! UGH!! What should I do?!?!?_

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I yelled. _Oops shouldn't have done that!! UGH!!! WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO!!!!??!!!?!?!?!_

"WHAT BELLA??" he yelled back.

"COME UPSTAIRS!!!" _NOW I'M IN BIG TROUBLE!!!_

"FINE"

He appears in my doorway... "Yes Bella?"

"Ummm... Kris...." I shuttered.

"Bella hurry up I need to be at the park in 30 minutes."

"OK, Jasper got invited to a collage party and Alice told me that me, you, Rose and Emmett are all invited." I said. _Oh My God!!! That was soo close!!_

"Ok ask Alice what day, time and place."

"Um Sure..." I said feeling guilty I didn't tell him.

"I have to get to the park now." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about pizza?"

"OK I'll order it... What kind??"

"Pepperoni with extra cheese like always!"

"OK be back home soon!"

"Ok Bye Bells."he said while leaning down to kiss me on the forehead one more time.

_I felt this really tingly feeling inside. I wonder what it is. I feel it every time he's near me. I never felt it with Mike and Tyler._

"Bye Edward." I said just while the door closed.

Edward's POV

Hmm I wonder what Kristen wants to tell me... Maybe she wants to... nah to soon... Hmmm. I thought while walking to the park.

I finally reach the park and realized that I am 10 minutes early. I decide to hit the swings.

Kristen's POV

_I arrive at the park to find Edward playing on the swings. OMG he's soo hot and sooo fun! I can't dump him now, but I have to I cheated on him! Here Kristen tell him that you cheated on him but you still love him a lot._ _Great I'm talking to myself again!_

I walk to where Edward was and sit myself on a swing.

"Hey Edward..." I began.

"Hey Kris."

"Umm I wanted to tell you that I umm..." I managed to choke out.

"Yes Kristen, baby tell me."

"Umm that I cchhheeaatteeddd oonn yyoouu." I shuddered while sobbing. (AN:Translation. I cheated on you. LOL)

"WHAT!! WITH WHO??? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!?!?!?" he yelled I thought you loved me" I heard him whisper.

"I do love you but..." I didn't get to finish cause Edward interrupted.

"I don't care Kristen... It's over." he said quietly

"Edwardd please no, don't do this, not now." I whispered.

"Sorry Kristen. BUT DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING TO ME!!!"

_After that he left. I sat there on the swing crying for what I think was a good 10 minutes. I finally got up went in to my car and drove home. I decided he was right it was time to move on but inside I knew I still loved him._

Edward's POV

_I can't believe she would do that to me!! After what I did for her!! It was right to end things. Better get home Bella will be waiting._

At home.

"Edward is that you" I heard a sweet little voice calling.

"Yes Bella honey It's me"

"What happened??" She asked.

"I dumped Kristen." I said simply.

Bella's POV

"WHAT! WHY! TELL ME!" I was soo shocked to hear he dumped her and not she dumped me.

Edward told me all about it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE CHEATED ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. "Pizzas here" I said. "I'll go get it."

"One Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and one other pizza that is from a person that is very sorry. That would be $5.00." the pizza guy said.

"Umm I only ordered the pepperoni one."

It's cool, a girl came in a couple of miutes ago and told us it was on her. So that will be $5.00."

"OK." I said while giving him the money.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" I replied while shutting the door.

"Ok well Edward I guess we have 2 pizzas." I said while walking in.

"Huh? I thought you ordered 1."

"Apparently a girl walked in to the pizza shop and asked for them to make another pizza thats on them."

"Oh ok" he said while opening the boxes.

Surprisingly the pizza said "Sorry Edward, Hope we can still be friends. From Kristen."

"Oh My God!!!!!" I said.

"Who does she think she is!! Of course we can't be friends she totally cheated on me!!!!!"

"Edward, chill. SHe just wants forgiveness."

"FORGIVENESS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!"

"Edward please calm down!"

"Ok Sorry Bella."

"Thats fine lets eat."

"Ok"

**The next day, the day of the party.**

"Bella we have to go shopping and get something smokin hot!" Alice said in her usual perky voice.

"Fine..." I replied not intusiastically. Big mistake.

"BELLA!! At least act happy." She slapped me on the arm.

"Fine... YAY!!!! I can't wait to go!!!! When are we going Alice??" I tried.

"Thats more like it and right now!"

"Alice I bet the stores aren't even open yet! It's 8 in the morning!" I groaned. I had to give her keys now she's gonna bother me sooo much!

"It's ok Bella cause I know all the bosses and they open extra early for me and me only." She smiled.

Alice dragged me in to the car and off we went!

After 5 hours of shopping we went to get something to eat. We went home and picked our outfits out of I don't know maybe 30!

I ended up picking a blue tube top with a new pair of jeans. (AN:Tube top on my profile and you all know what jeans look like!)

At 9:00 we stared making our way to the party. We sat in the car for an hour, even with Emmett driving. When we finally got there we saw it was a massive mansion and full of people.

We went in to find a bunch of drunks and people dancing.

"Alice is it safe to be here??" I asked.

"Yes Bella. It's fine we are just gonna have fun! Stop worrying."

"Ok."

"Edward go grab us some drinks." ordered Alice.

"Sure..."

"Alice..." I started. "I don't drink."

"Don't worry Bella. 1 cup won't hurt."

Edward came back with our drinks and we started drinking and drinking. (darklust34's idea)

"Edward" hiccup "Do you want to go dance?" hiccup. I asked.

"Sure"

We went dancing.

"Do you want to go home now Bella?"

"OK" I managed to say.

We got in to the car and Edward drove us home. (They took 2 seperate cars.)

When we got home I went in to my room and...

"Eddie!!!" I yelled.

He entered the room and I smacked my lips on his.

He kissed me back and we feel on my bed. We started making out for a bit and the next thing you know I take Edward's shirt off... (Darklust34's idea once again)

That was all I remembered

**Whoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lots happened in this chapter!!! What is going to happen next??? Will they regret it?? Once again Thanks to Darklust34 for giving me this idea! You rock DarkLust!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~!!!!!**

**Lots of Love Brianna**


	11. AN: Summer Schedule!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I've been really busy with homework and testes. **

**Hope you like it! I think I will stop this story in like 5-10 chapters because I'm losing ideas and I'm also thinking if I should start a story where they are vampires. Let me know what you think!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!!! Ok here is the update! Sorry for taking so long!! I've been very very very busy! I think I might stop this story near chapter 15-20. So I hope you guys like it!!!**

**Previously...**

**READ THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A BIG ONE!!!!!!!**

**SO JUST READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEHE!! ^_^**

**On to the story**

**Bella's POV**

I wake up at 6 in the morning and feel a really big headache... I look around and suddenly... I SPOT EDWARD RIGHT NEXT TO ME NAKED!!!!!!! I look down at myself and OMG! I am too... I started panicking... _What did I do!!!??? OMG!!!!!!! UGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did I do this!!!!!!!!!!???_

I grab my phone and text Alice...

_Alice I know it's early but I have a 911 emergency!!!!!_

I take a couple of deep breathes and then my phone starts ringing. I look at it and it's Alice. I make sure I didn't wake Edward and walk in to the bathroom. Once I got in to the bathroom, I answered.

"Hey Alice."

"OMG! BELLA WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she asked in a panicked voice. "We were looking for you and Edward when we went to the parking lot Edward's car wasn't there! Where are you and what happened??" She said speaking rapidly.

"Ok, Alice, Calm down is the first thing you need to do." I wait until I hear her stop breathing rapidly.

_Should I tell her?? How will she react?? OMG!! I'm in trouble! _

"Ok, Bella I'm ready. Lay it on me." She said calmly.

"Ok, well..." I tell her the whole entier story zooming in on to the little details. The whole entire time I told her I was panicking but she was listening very carefully but I also felt happy, no regret. **(darklust34 idea. (the regret part)**

"OMG!!! BELLA, YOU DIDN'T!!!!" she shreeched.

"Yes, Alice, I did."

**Edward's POV**

_Ughh!!! My head hurts!!!! _My eyes travel around the room... I rub my head and instead of seeing shorts on me... I SEE NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?????????!!!!!!!!!

**Back with Bella in the washroom.**

"Alice I know it sounds bad but it really isn't that bad

"BELLA TELL ME HOW THIS ISN'T BAD!!! YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR STEP BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alice chill."

"NO BELLA! You know what I'll see you in 4 hours."

"Ok where?"

"The mall."

"Ok Sorry for waking you up so early. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. Wow she didn't take that very well.

_Well it's time to face Edward. I can do this!_

I walk out of the bathroom slowly feeling scared.

**Edward's POV**

_Ok Edward I think you just slept with your step sister. But why do I feel happy? Why don't I feel sad or mad at myself?? Ughhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward!! think straight! You love Bella as a sister, just a sister, I think._

I hear foot steps... _Oh God it's Bella! What am I going to do??!!!!_

"Edward?" I heard from a quite Bella.

"Bella I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! We were drunk! I am sooooo sooo soo so sooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!" I started blabbering.

"Edward it's ok. I'm sorry too. How about we forget about it all together."

"Ya sure. Forget about it." _But inside I knew I wouldn't be able to forget about it. It was the best night of my life. What am I going to do?_

**2 weeks later**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit queasy. I run to the washroom and start vomiting. Oh God. I run downstairs, grab my wallet, jacket and cell phone. I jump into my car and back out of the drive-way. 5 minutes later I reach my destination, The Drug Store. I walk down one of the aisle and find several different pregnacy test. I take 2. I walk over to the cash register pay for them and ran start to my car. I drive home as fast as I can and run start up to my room.

I drop everything and walk into the washroom.

**Yikes! Is Bella pregnant?? What will Edward say??**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**XOXO BRIANNA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter.**

**Previously...**

**Bella went to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test.**

**Let's see the results.**

**Bella's POV**

5 minutes later a go check the stick. Both read Positive.

_Oh boy What am I going to do!? Oh god Bella... Breath. Go get Edward and tell him. He'll find someway to deal with this._

I walk out of the bathroom and in to my room. **(AN: Edward and Bella have separate rooms know. Sorry I never told you guys that.) **

I slowly walk into Edward's room breathing in and out.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

He groaned. _Oh I just woke him up. _I look at the clock. Oh it's 8:30am, He usually wakes up at 10.

"Yes Bella?" Edward said partly sleeping.

I close the door and walk closer to him.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Whats wrong Bella?" He said obviously concerned.

"I'm pregnant." I said so quiet, if I said it any quieter he wouldn't have been able to hear me.

"What?!?! Pregnant?! Who?! When?!? How?!?" He said cause he knew he wasn't aloud to scream or else it would wake up My mom and Carlilse.

"Ya, pregnant."

"Who's?"

"Yours."

"What!? We only did it once and it was a complete accident!"

"But I only slept with you. Ever." I said feeling self conscious. "And you know when and how."

"Are you sure Bella??"

"Yes. I bought 2 testes this morning and they both said Positive. I'm defiantly Sure."

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna tell my Dad and Esme??"

"I don't know... We have to think of something.

"I guess we can tell them after we figure out what to do with "it"." He said.

"Ok... I guess..." I said unsure of what Mom and Carlisle would think.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to 2 days later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I guess we'll keep it" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to you know have an abortion?

"I'm sure. It's like murdering someone. I will not do that."

"Ok then time to tell our parents."

"I'm scared!"

"It's ok we'll be together through this."

"Ok..."

We walk downstairs. Me a couple of steps behind Edward cause I was walking slower.

"Dad!" Edward said.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes, Kids?" They appeared.

"We have to tell you something." Edward said calmly.

"Ok."

"Sit down." I said.

"Ok..." My mom said obviously starting to get worried.

"Mom, Carlisle...

"Please call me Dad." Carlisle inturrupted.

"Ok... Then Mom, Dad..."I said getting more and more nervous. "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

**Oh boy! How are they going to react??**

**Hope you liked it!**

**XOXO Brianna**

**Ps: I know it's kinda short, but I wanted a cliff!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I got a bunch of reviews. Thanks to you guys who review, I reply to all of them.**

**Previously...**

**Bella found out she was pregnant.**

**Bella and Edward tell Carlisle and Esme.**

**Let's get to the story...**

**Esme's POV (this is gonna be very quick cause I'm gonna move on to Carlisle's POV. Both are how they reacted.)**

Oh my god! Bella is pregnant!

"Bella who is the..." I took a deep breath."...father?"

"Edward..."she whispered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Carlisle yelled. I never saw this side of him.

"Well, we got drunk after we went to this collage party that Jasper was invited to and came home and you know that's how it happened."Edward explained.

"When was this?" I asked trying to be calm even though I was sooo mad at Bella for being soo immature.

"When you guys were away."Bella said obviously scared how Carlisle and I would react.

"Bella, I am very disappointed in you,"I said. "What do you guys plan to do with the baby?"

"We are going to keep it because Bella feels that if we have an abortion it is like murdering someone, the baby did nothing wrong." Edward said.

"Well I support your decision, though I am very disappointed."I said

**Carlisle's POV (this is exactly what happened in Esme's POV but in Carlisle's POV. Make sense?"**

Bella who is the..." Esme paused."...father?"

"Edward...." Bella whispered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" I exploded. I was very disappointed in both of them and didn't know if I should accept it or not.

"Well, we got drunk after we went to this collage party that Jasper was invited to and came home and you know that's how it happened."Edward explained.

"When was this?" Esme asked trying to be calm.

"When you guys were away."Bella said.

"Bella, I am very disappointed in you,"Esme said. "What do you guys plan to do with the baby?"

"We are going to keep it because Bella feels that if we have an abortion it is like murdering someone, the baby did nothing wrong." Edward said.

"Well I support your decision, though I am very disappointed."Esme said.

"WELL I'M NOT!!!!! IF YOU ARE P-P-PREGNANT YOU WILL NOT BE IN THIS HOUSE!" I yelled.

"Honey, They never knew."Esme said.

"I don't care."I said trying to calm down. "You guys will have to leave once you find a house. I don't want to have to deal with this yet. We will visit as much as possible but I can not handle this. Sorry."

"Carlisle. Are you sure?" Esme said. "Because I want to help Bella as much as possible during this cause it will be really hard for her."

"You know what your right Esme, You guys can stay for the first few years of it's life but then you will have to move out." I said trying to be reasonable.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm getting busy.**

**What did you think of the chapter? Do you think they made the right decision? Let me know!**

**Review or PM me.**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!! So!!!!! I was writing this and my computer froze and I lost all the work so sorry it took so long. **

**I'm gonna skip to 3 years later cause I don't know how to do the pregnancy year and stuff like that so here is a update on what happened. Bella and Edward got married after Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born on Sept. 10. Jasper and Alice got married and had twin girls named Bridgit and Brittney. Emmett proposed to Rose and they had a baby boy named Alex. Bridget, Britney and Alex were all due on the same day but Alex arrived 3 days after the twins. So there you have it. The changes in the story will defaintly show in the story.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Bella's POV**

Here I was in my backyard with my wonderful husband of 2 years."Gosh! Renesmee has grown so much bigger. It's already been 1 and a half years! She's turning 2 in 10 days!" I said to Edward who was next to me playing with Renesmee.

"I know! Time passes while having fun with the most beautiful women in the world."

I blushed. "Edward it's time for lunch."

"Ok We'll be inside in a bit."

"K I'll be getting lunch ready. Mac and Cheese?"

"You know it."

"OK."

"Come on Nessie Let's go inside." I heard Edward from a distance. **(AN:I don't remember if Jacob was included in this story soo Bella is ok with Nessie.)**

**In the Kitchen**

"Your Mac and Cheese is ready Edward."

"Mum mum mum mum mum mum..."Renesmee mumbled.

"What... Edward did she say mom or did she just mumble??"

"I think she said mom."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud that Renesmee started crying. I went over to her and picked her up.

"Mmm... Mumma."

"OK she defiantly just said it!! I'm so happy!!! Her first word."

"Congrats Hun."

"I have to call Alice and Rose. Can you feed Nessie her milk?"

"Ya go call your girls."

"Thanks Hun." I said while kissing his cheek.

I went over to the phone and called Rose and Alice on a three way.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Bells. Whats up?" Alice said.

"Nessie said her first word!!!!! It was Mumma." I said imitating Renesmee.

"Awww!!! CUTE!!!!!" They both said in unison.

"Congrats girl!!" Rose said. They I started hearing Alex in the back ground."There goes Alex better go see whats up. Congrats. TTYL!"

"BYE ROSE." Me and Alice said in unison

"Congrats girl but I got to go I hear crying. I'm not sure if it's the twins or Jackson." Alice said. Then she started laughing.

I laughed with her.

"Ok TTYL."

"K Al. Bye."

**Soo... What did you think?? I know it's short but it was the best I could do from such a busy time. Anyways.. DO you think I should stop in one chapter or so. Or should I do 5 more? Let me know what you think!**

**Review and PM me.**

**XOXO BRIANNA!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I didn't get a lot of reviews but to those who did thanks! Heres the next chapter.**

**Previously**

**Renesmee says her first word Mum.**

**Now back to the story.**

**Bella's POV**

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!! RENESMEE CRIES 24/7 AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND SLEEP!!!!!!"I yelled.

"I DON'T JUST SIT HERE! I HELP AS MUCH AS I CAN!"he yelled back.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP MORE!!! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM CHINA**(AN:Sorry first thing that came to my mind.)**AND YOUR TIRED BUT YOU HAVE TO HELP OUT!!! I HAVEN'T RELAXED IN SOOO LONG!!! I HAVE BEEN WORKING MY A** OFF SINCE YOU WENT TO CHINA AND I STILL AM!! IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU HELPED MORE!!!"

"I TRY MY BEST AND YOU ARE RIGHT I AM TIRED. I'M TIRED OF YOU YELLING AT ME EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!!!!!"

"WELL, SORRY IF THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANTED!"I took a breathe."I just can't do this Edward. I need to get away for a bit..." I run upstairs but trip half way. I got back up and ran the rest of the way only to have Edward right behind me.

"Bella what do you want? We are married, We have child. This is all you ever wanted!!! We can't get a divorce."

"EDWARD I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT A FREAKIN DIVORCE!!!! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ANY KIND OF BREAKING UP I JUST NEED TIME TO RELAX!!!!!! DO YOU NOT GET IT!"

"Bella calm down."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!!?!??!?!?!? I'M GOING TO GO TO ALICE'S FOR A WEEK. I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF RENESMEE. I JUST NEED TO GET AWAY!"

"Bella you know I love you right?"

"Yes Edward, I do but you haven't been showing it lately. I'll be back in a week."

"BELLA! Don't do this."

"I have to Edward. I love you don't forget that."

"Bella I'm nothing without you."

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll be back."

_It killed me to see him like that. _

I run into Nessie's room and kiss her Good-Bye.

"Mama? Where you go?"

"I'm going to Auntie Alice's this week. Be good for Daddy ok?"

"Ook Mama Love you!"

"Love you too."

I ran out of her room and down the stairs, out the door and in to my car.

**Edward's POV**

"Dada. I hungry."said Nessie.

"Ok What do you want to eat baby?"

"I dunno."

"Macaroni?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Grill cheese" she said with a smile.

"Auh! Nessie not again! We've had it for weeks!"

"I like it."

"Ok then. Go watch TV."

**Bella's POV**

I called Alice she said I can. I go up to her doorstep and ring the doorbell. She opened the door.

"Bella?"

"Hey.."I said with a little smile.

"What happened?"

"Long story but can I come in first?"

"Yes of course, Sorry!"

I explained it all to Alice.

"Bella, I'm sorry."she said worried.

"It's ok Alice. It's life."I sighed."No matter how hard it is I know me and Edward will get through it together."

"You defaintly will Bells."

"Thanks for being here for me Alice."

"That's my job isn't it? What are BFF's for?"

"Haha"

**So what did you think? I know it's short but I'm kinda busy.**

**If you don't get it PM me.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	17. Authors Note School

**SORRY!! I know this is an authors note but I just started school again and I'll only be updating on Fridays-Sundays. I'll try my best... I'm sorry once again!! Anyways I'll get the next one up asap!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!!! Whats up!!?? This is the next chapter duh! Finally!!! But I'm not getting many reviews :( Keep them coming or else I will stop the story.... Oh and one more thing. I totally don't remember if Jake is in the story... So if you guys know or remember please tell me!!! Cause if he is then I'll start adding him in. But if he isn't I might give him a little part. Minus the werewolf thing.**

**This is a new fun thing I'm adding it's a little Twilight Disclaimer thing.**

Edward:Hey Brianna. What are you doing??

Me:Oh trying to take over Twilight. You?

Edward:Noth- Taking over Twilight? You can't! It's Stephanie Meyer's.

Me:But... But.... But...

Edward:No buts! Say it. Out loud.

Me:NO!

Edward:SAY IT!!!!

Me:Fine... I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. *sobs*

Edward:Doesn't that feel better?

Me:NOOOO!!! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS:(

**The End lol**

**Previous chapter.**

**Bella and Edward had a fight.**

**Bella went over to Alice's to calm down for a week or two.**

**Edward has Nessie.**

**Let's get into the chapter**

**Bella's POV**

**3 days later.**

Ugh! I miss Edward... I have to go home soon! I wonder how Nessie is doing...

"BELLA!!! MAJOR 911 EMERGENCY!" Yelled the little pixie from upstairs.

I grabbed the phone thinking it was bad and ran upstairs. Tripping occasionally. "WHAT IS IT!?!?!?"

"I Have nothing to wear!!!"whined Alice.

I dropped the phone. "Alice what are you talking about?!?!? You have thousands of shoes and 2 whole rooms of YOUR clothes."

"I know! But I'm soo tired of them. This calls for SHOPPING!!! Oh and cleaning out the rooms." She smiled.

"NO! ALICE NO!!!!! YOU ARE NOT GONNA MAKE ME DO THIS!!!!!"

3 hours later.

We went to the mall and bought pretty much a whole new wardrobe for Alice and 2 bags of stuff for me.

"UGH!! Alice that was horrible!!!"

"Bella don't complain yet. We still have the rooms/closet to clean out!"

"UGHH!!!! Alice why are you doing this to me?? What have I ever done to you??"

"Nothing!"

5 hours later.

We finished cleaning out her closet and more then 3 quarters of her stuff went to me!

"Alice! I don't have a closet big enough for this stuff!!" But then it hit me. I'll donate some of it and save some for Nessie.

"Bella, 2 things. Don't even think about donating this stuff and I better see you wear this stuff at least once."

"Alice! How do you do that? Sometimes I think you can see into the future or something."

"Bella, Honey, I wish could but I can't sadly, or I would call you everyday to tell you what you should wear."

"Alice... THAT WOULD KILL ME!!!"

"Take a chill pill girl!"

"Anyways, I'm gonna go home on Sunday."

"Ok What day is it today?"

"Friday. DUH!"

"Well FORGIVE me for not knowing the day!"

"Haha!"

"Whatever."

**With Edward aka Edward's POV**

Me and Nessie were playing hide and seek. God! I miss Bella! She should be doing this!

"Nessie! I give up! Come out."

I hear little footsteps running up to me from behind.

"Dada!"

"Hey Baby girl. Where were you?"

"Bathrum."

"Oh Silly me! I didn't even look there!"

"Dada Me hungry."

"Again? You little monster. What do you want?"

"Ummm... grill chez?"

"No Nessie you ate to much of it already."

"Umm.... I dunno."

"How about yogurt with blueberries?"

"OK!"

"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"Ok."

Then I heard the phone ring. "Nessie can you get that?"

"Ok Dada." she picked up the phone. "Hi! This is Nessie."

"Oh Hey baby it's Mumma."

"MUMMA!!! I misss you!!!"

"I know baby. I miss you too."

"When you coming hom?"

"Soon 2 more days."

"Ok Mumma I love you."

"Nessie can you give the phone to Dada?"

"Ok."

"Thanks I love you."

"DADA!!!! PHONE!!! IT'S MUMMA!!!"

I run over and get the phone from Nessie."Thanks hun. Your yogurt is on the counter."

"Ok Dada."

"Hey Babe!"

"Hi..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just miss you guys soo much!"

"Oh Baby I miss you a lot and Nessie has been wondering about you."

She sighed."I'm coming home on Sunday."She paused. "Can you come pick me up at noon? I need help. Alice gave we 3 quarters of her wardrobe."

"Wow! Where are we going to put it all?"

"I have no idea. So will you?"

"Yes of course hun!"

"Thanks. I have to go now Alice is calling for me."

"Ok Bye Love. I love you."

"Love you too." And she hung up.

I put down the phone."Nessie you ok?"

"Yes dada can you come in the chicken?"

"Chicken?"

"Chicken chicken."

"OK hunny. But first you have to tell me where you are."

"Chicken! Chicken!"

I walk in to the kitchen to find Nessie eating.

"Oh you mean Kitchen."

"Chicken."She said smiling. :)

**Ok how did you guys like it??? It took me awhile but it's here. So please tell me if Jake is in it or not. Thanks! And Review!!!**

**XOXOBRIANNA:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys!!! Exciting news... According shayblack Jake isn't in this story. So guess what?! I'm gonna put him in!!!! He's going to Bella's best friend back when they were in elementary school. So just thought I'd let you know. And thanks for being patient with this story. I've been very busy so thanks for reviewing and reading it!**

**Disclaimer:**

Bella: Hey Girl! Whats up?

Me: Trying to own Twilight...

Bella: Girl, I hate to break it to you but... YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!!!!

Me: *really angry* Bella I suggest you take that back or you will get hurt.

Bella: What are you going to do? Phase like Jake does?

Me: BELLA!!!!! I HAVE TO OWN TWILIGHT :(

Bella: Say it Brianna, don't make me get Edward to call the Volturi.

Me: NO NOT THE VOLTURI!!!!

Bella: I will if I have to.

Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight and I never will. Stephanie Meyer owns it.

Bella: Now does that feel better??

Me:NO!!!!! I just didn't want to get killed.

**Previously...**

Bella called Edward and said she misses him and Nessie and is coming home in 2 days.

**Now on to the story... **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up on Saturday feeling happy to know that I would get to see my love, Edward again and of course my little monster. I walk into the bathroom to see that Alice had put out my outfit for me.

"ALICE!!!"

"COMING..." she yelled.

**10 seconds later**

"You called?"

"Alice why can't I get my old clothes back??"

"Cause! I just gave you a whole new closet and you have to accept the fact that I like dressing you up!"

"Alice, Can I please have my sweats and a hoodie? I really need them."

"Bella, one thing WHY!?!?!? They are sooo freakin ugly!"

"Aliccceeeee because I want to feel comfortable, not like a barbie!!"

"Fine Bella but these are the only things you will get back. Understood?"

"Yes Alice. Now go get them."

"Ok BRB!"

**2 minutes later**

"Back!" she exclaimed. "Here you go."she said while handing me my clothes.

"Thank you."

I change and tell Alice I'm going to go to Starbucks and grab a coffee. I get into my car and turn on the radio that was playing "You Belong With Me by:Taylor Swift" I sing along until I get to Starbucks. It was a miserable day outside so I rain out of my car and straight into the coffee shop, and of course knowing my clumsiness I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I said. I look up to see a guy that looks a lot like my elementary school BFF.

"Bella?"

"Jake? Is that you?"

"Oh My God!!! Bella it's been to long!! I haven't heard from you since, well since the 6th grade!!"

"I know!!! How have you been?" I said.

"Oh good actually. My girlfriend is actually waiting for me in my car."

"Really? That's great you got a girlfriend after all those dorky years." I joked.

"Ya." He laughed. "Those were the days."he sighed. "Enough about me. How have you been??"

"Oh I've been great!"

"Do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Ya, actually I'm married and am a mother of one."

"Wow Bella."he paused. "Way to send me an invite!"

"Sorry. We had a small wedding."

"It's fine, I was only joking." He paused again. "I gotta get going but give me call sometime."

"Ya sure. Here's my phone number." I had him a slip of paper.

"Here's mine."

"Thanks. It was nice seeing you again Jake."

"Yep you to Bella. See you around."

"Yep Bye!"

**Ok so there you have it! Jake is now in the story for all you Team Jacob fans.**

**Hoped you liked it and the next one will be out as soon as possible!**

**Review!!!!!**

**XOXOBRIANNA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!!I don't know if this was long for you guys but since it was for me... I'm gonna post the next chapter up right after this cause I got this get idea. The next chapter wait no, probably next week... Sorry I have to study for a test. **

**Last time....**

**Bella sees Jacob at Starbucks.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Hey B, what u doing.**

**Me: TakingoverTwilight.**

**Emmett: What?**

**Me: TAKING OVER TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

**Emmett: You can't do that! If you do I'll go get Rosalie...**

**Me: UGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to!!!!! **

**Emmett: ROSA-**

**Me: *Covers his mouth* We will not speak of this moment ever again got it??**

**Emmett: *nodds***

**Me: *uncovers his mouth* **

**Emmett: But only if you don't take over Twilight.**

**Me: Fine :( I don't own twilight and I never will :(**

**Emmett: Good job!!!**

**Now on to the story...**

**Bella's POV**

The Next Day

Edward picked me up today and helped me stuff everything in to the trunk. We got home and Nessie came running up to me.

"Mumma!!!!!!!!!!" Nessie shouted while hugging me.

"Baby! I missed you soooo much!!!!!"

"Mumma never leave me again???"

"Yes baby never ever ever!!!"

"Yay!!!"

Edward walks over to me.

"Honey can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ok... Nessie we'll be right back go play with Mr. Teddy."

"Ok!"

I watch Nessie run off and see how happy she is.

I turn to Edward. "Whats up?"

"Bella, I know you just got home but I have to go on another business trip to Canada in 2 days."

"Edward..." I was speechless. "Please Don't Leave me... I miss you like hell!!!"

"I know honey, I'm sorry. I miss you too alot! But I really have to go to this..."

"So your just going to go off after I just came back. Are you serious? I just got home!"

"I know Bells and I'm really really sorry!!"

"Edward, It's like our love doesn't mean anything to you anymore.... I thought you loved me."

"Bella, I do... I just have to do this. It's a big opportunity.

"I get it Edward, You go do your thing," I sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore." I said holding back the tears.

"Bella hun, don't cry ok. I love you and we will get through this."

"Edward, you say that every time and then you go of."

"Bella please, I can't reject this, it's big, I mean really big,"

I cut him off. "Edward I get it, It's fine, It's just that, it seems like your work is more important then us, Nessie, our family."

"I'm sorry Bella if you think of it that way. But you guys are always my #1 priority,"

"I know Edward. I'm sorry."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Bells I love you and don't forget it, I'll be home in 4 days, Don't forget I love you Forever and Always."

"I know Edward I love you too. Forever and Always."

I kiss him good-bye once more and he walks away.

I drive home choking on tears.

"Mumma why you crying??"

"Nothin honey I'm just gonna miss Daddy."

"Where he going?"

"Canada for 4 days." I sighed. "Don't worry I'll be with you."

Back at home

I turn on the TV to the news channel.

"Breaking news, flight 3j4** (AN:don't know if it's actually like that but whatever)**going to Canada has crashed. Everybody on the plane is either dead or injuried badly." The news reporter said.

I burst out crying knowing that Edward was on that plane.

**How was it??**

**Like it??**

**Is Edward ok?**

**Review and the next one will be out asap!**

**XOXO BRIANNA  
Ps: Don't hate me :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Once again here is your chapter. I know I said next week but I couldn't leave you guys hanging lol.**

Previously...

Edward leaves for a business trip.

The plane that he was on crashed.

**No disclaimer today.**

On to the STORY!!!

Bella's POV

Omg... My Edward, Gone forever or badly hurt. I have to call him to see. I pick up the phone and no answer.

I cry and cry and cry.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
_

**Edward's POV (This is his POV of what happened in the last chapter and it leads to this chapter.)**

**Right before he enters the plane.** **Bella is already in the car driving.**

I take a step forward but I can hear Bella's voice in my head pleading me not to go. The replay of what happened in our fight.

"Sir, Are you going to board the plane? The pilot is waiting to leave." The flight attendant says.

I back up. "Sorry, No. Can you please get my luggage off the plane. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Yes, just let me make a call."

"Thank you." I step back and let the people behind me go. I take out my phone and call my manager.

"Hello?" Tom said.

"Hi it's Edward."

"Hey Edward. Aren't you suppose to be on the plane?"

"Yes, but I can't go."

"WHAT!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! THIS IS A ONE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE!!!"

"I can't Bella is super upset. Sorry."

"It's your choice Edward, Bella needs you."

"Thank You. I'll be at work on Friday I have to fix up some stuff with Bella."

"Ok. see you then."

"Thank you Tom."

"Your Welcome, Bye."

"Bye." I hang up.

"Sir? Here is your luggage. The full refund will be sent to your house by next week." The flight attendant said.

"Thank you." I run off with my luggage call a cab.

The cab reaches the house and I knock on the door but no answer. Upstairs I hear crying. I unlock the door, and sprint up. I go inside to find Bella crying.

I run to her side. "Bella honey. Shh..."

"Edward?"

"Yes honey."

"Why aren't you on the plane? Why aren't you dead? Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"The plane crashed and you were suppose to be on it, I thought you were dead." She said calming her cry to little sobs.

"Bella you are way more important then the trip, I should have known better. I love you." I plant a kiss on her.

She kisses back but pulls away. "I love you never ever leave me ever again. I don't wanna ever lose you."

"It's ok Bella I won't leave you ever again."

"Thank you..."

I kiss her again.

**That is it! Review!!! Next chapter is going to be the last :(**

**XOXO BRIANNA  
**


	22. Epilougue

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter... :( It really isn't a chapter it's an Epilogue. **

Bella and Edward end up having 2 other kids which makes up a family of 5. One boy and one more girl. Alex and Ariana.

Renesmee grows up and in high school she finds her soul mate, Ethan. They get married after collage and have 2 kids, Rosa and Ryan.

Jake and Bella spend some time together and they stay in touch.

Jake gets married to his girlfriend, Michelle.

**I'm going to start Please Don't Stop the Music next week or maybe later on today. Love you all and thanks for supporting me!!! What do you guys think of a squeal?? Let me know and if you have any ideas for one, tell me.**

**Kisses to everybody!!!!!!!**

**XOXO BRIANNA**


	23. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry about not updating.... I really don't think I have the time anymore to continue Please Don't Stop the Music or start any other stories anytime soon. My grades are going down and I really need to get them up or else I'll be banned from the computer!! So I hope you guys understand.**

**Ok now about my account. I am not going to delete my account because once in awhile I might write some one shot because I have a great idea right now. But I really need to get my grades up before all this. ****For my story I'm going to just stop it and maybe one day I'll pick it up again. I'm sorry. Maybe after I post this I'll write a short little "what happens next and happily ever after" epilogue. ****Love you guys all and hope you guys will read my one shots (if they ever get out :P)**

**Bye guys well for now....**

_**Brianna 3**_


End file.
